Kiite
by wolfteam000
Summary: His survival instincts kicked in at long last and he withdrew his hands sharply, although he was pretty sure that she could tell that they had lingered there for a tad bit too long. But hey, who could blame him? He was a hot blooded male and she was his sexy half naked crush. - A series of one-shots for Jerza and Mystwalker
1. The First Time

**The First Time**

**Theme: Beach**

**Pairing: Jellal X Erza**

He jogs along the beach, feeling the sand curl roughly against the soles of his feet. The water laps against the shore and the man slows down before stopping. Turning towards the orange sun, he wades into deeper waters until the water reaches his knees. Arms reach for the sky as the man stretches, popping his knuckles. Without warning, he plunges into the sea.

The cool water ripples around him and the blue world seems calm. Serenity washes over him and the man twists around so that he is looking up. He lets his body go limp and drifts through the water.

That is when he sees her gliding gracefully through the water, arms moving to part the waters. Rays of sunlight penetrate the waters and sends flickering beams of light refracting in the bluish hues, throwing shadows across her body. Smooth, milky skin brushes gently against the sandy bottom and the sand swirls in a perfect spiral around her.

His eyes widen as he takes in the perfect picture in front of him and his heart skips a beat when she turns to him. She shoots a bored look in his direction and he grins. He is used to girls who swoon over him but he never likes to mingle with them much. It makes for a nice change. Pushing himself off the bottom, he breaks through the surface and takes in a deep breath. He sees her resurface as well and he turns back towards the water. He is alone in the ocean once again.

Two hours later, he resurfaces next to his boat and a black haired man with piercings all over his body greets him cheerily. Jerking a thumb to his right, Gajeel grins, "You got work to do. Snorkeling trip for half a day."

The man grabs a towel off the side of the boat and rubs his hair, nodding. Half a day's work would help him to pay off his rent for the month. He selects two snorkeling gears and scampers onto the boat as Gajeel pulls up the anchor. He ducks under into the cabin only to see the same female there with her back facing him.

He smiles and stretches out a hand to tap her on the shoulder lightly. As she turns around, he grins, "Hey, I'm Jellal Fernandes and I'll be your guide for the day."

She smiles back and his heart stops. For the first time in his life, he knows what it is to love someone.


	2. I Can Wait Forever

**I Can Wait Forever**

**Theme: Waiting**

**Pairings: Mystogan X Knightwalker, Jellal X Erza**

Black boots crunched down into the deep white snow as Mystogan made his way back to Edolas. Two years had passed since war had broken out and it had been a month since they had eliminated the threat that was Devlin. However casualties and the losses suffered had been high. Although Edolas was intact, half of the royal army had been wiped out and those who remained struggled to return home behind him.

The snow was falling more heavily now, covering the world in white. They shuffled slowly between the pine trees, leaving heavy footprints in their wake. Mystogan looked on in despair. He had been on this journey for a month and it had been two whole years since he had last seen his home. He wasn't going to make it. He could feel it.

Looking up, he fell to his knees in exhaustion. His hand went to his left arm. It was broken, hanging limply. His shoulder was also dislocated and he gripped it tightly. Gritting his teeth, Mystogan wrenched it back into place with a large click. He let out a cry of pain and his laboured breathing attracted the attention of his right hand man.

Laxus looked far worse than Mystogan but he grinned and gave the blue haired man a thumbs up.

"Come on man, whatever it takes."

Mystogan was panting but his eyes grew serious at Laxus' words.

Yes, he was right.

She was waiting for him.

She was waiting for him at home.

Mystogan looked up at the blonde and smirked. "Whatever it takes."

* * *

It had been two years. Two years since she had last seen him.

She had heard no word from the border and time seemed to drag on forever. Her heart longed for him and the peaceful scene outside her window contrasted greatly with the turmoil within her.

Was he safe?

Would he return?

When would he return?

Erza gazed out of the window, watching the snow fall slowly. She placed a hand on the cold glass and wiped away the cold water droplets and a smile flickered across her face.

He would return soon. She had faith in him. And she would wait for him here.

She placed a hand on her heart.

Yes, she would wait for him.

She would wait for him forever.

* * *

Jellal looked up with hardened eyes. It had been two years since he was imprisoned by the Council. He jerked at the rusted chains on his arms but soon, he abandoned his struggle and slumped back down against the wall. He rested his head on his arms and ran his fingers through his blue hair.

It was infuriating that he had been imprisoned for Zeref and Ultear's actions but that was the price he had to pay for the power he had been granted.

For the hundredth time, his thoughts drifted back towards a certain red head. He wondered what she was doing at this moment. Was she thinking of him or had she moved on?

His heart sank as the brutal reality seemed to finally sink in. Of course she would have moved on. He had threatened her, betrayed her and even tried to sacrifice and kill her. He deserved all of her hatred, that much was certain. He had no right to even think about her.

Jellal balled up his fists tightly. But he couldn't move on. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He could remember her smell and her warm touch. He could remember vividly every little detail about her.

The nights he had spent with Erza at the tower was burned into his mind. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards at the memories and he lowered his head.

She would not wait for him and he respected her decision. And over time, his eyesight faded with the lack of light in his cell but he would still remember her face and her name. And most importantly, he would remember how she made him feel.

* * *

Erza Scarlet sat at the guild bar and signaled at Mirajane for another beer. Sighing, she drained half of her glass and slammed it onto the table.

Two years and she was still thinking about Jellal. Even though he had fallen into darkness, Erza knew that he was a kind person deep down. He had led her group when they were slaves at the Tower of Paradise and looked out for them. He had defended her against the slave drivers and showed her courage when she needed it the most. Even though he had strayed from the path of light, Erza knew that her feelings for him still remained and probably would for the rest of her life.

She smiled bitterly. It was ironic that she would never be able to see him again either.

Then her eyes softened as she made up her mind. She could wait for him for years, for decades and still continue.

She would wait forever.


	3. Attachments

**Attachments**

**Theme: /**

**Pairing: Mystogan X Knightwalker **

Erza nudged him awake in the dead of night and he bolted upwards, flailing under the bed sheets.

"What's wrong?" He grunted urgently. "Are you all right?"

The redhead shook her head and turned away so that her back was facing him. Pouting slightly, she mumbled something. Mystogan looked at her in concern and he placed a hand on her forehead but she flinched away. She repeated her question one more time.

"Did you…ever love Erza Scarlet?"

Mystogan stared at her dumbly before flopping back onto his pillow sleepily. He chuckled, "What is this? Where is this coming from?"

Erza rolled over and gazed into his eyes, but she did not speak. Mystogan cracked open an eye at her silence. Realizing that the issue was weighing on her mind heavily, the man shuffled over towards her. The sheets rustled under his weight as he extended a muscular arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Breathing in her scent, Mystogan hugged her tightly against his bare chest. She bristled at his touch but slowly relaxed as he whispered into her ear, his hot breath curling around her ear.

"I've never loved Erza Scarlet and neither did she love me," Mystogan whispered tenderly. "You're the only one I've ever loved and will ever love."

Warmth spread throughout her body but Erza hid her blush as she grumbled, "You're so sappy."

Mystogan grinned and his hands trailed over the small bump on her belly. Erza squeaked in surprise and Mystogan nuzzled her neck fondly.

"You're adorable when you're insecure but seriously, there's no need to be," he chuckled. The female elbowed him roughly in the chest and Mystogan's arm loosened momentarily, allowing Erza to squirm out from under his grip.

Erza slowly teased off her panties and bent over, dropping it to the ground, allowing Mystogan full view of her butt. Mystogan sat up and propped his head on his left arm, looking over her body appreciatively. He laughed again as Erza unclasped her bra clasps.

"How is it that I managed to land such a great catch?" He mused aloud to himself.

Erza scoffed and sauntered into the bathroom for a cool shower. Mystogan ripped off the covers and padded after her quickly.

"Consider yourself lucky."

Mystogan grinned wolfishly and swept her up bridal style. Erza let out another squeak of surprise and wrapped her arms firmly around his neck as he kissed her head and smirked.

"Oh I do. I do."


	4. Listen Quietly

**Listen Quietly**

**Theme: Rain**

**Pairing: Jellal X Erza or Mystogan X Knightwalker**

They stood in the pouring rain, staring at each other wordlessly. The cool water drenched their clothes and ran down their faces but neither of them moved for what seemed like ages.

She was breathing heavily, eyes flickering around uncertainly. She had imagined this scene in her head for countless times, when he would return to her and everything would be alright. But now that he was standing in front of her, time seemed to freeze. Her heartbeat grew louder steadily and the blood pounded in her ears. She could hear her own breathing echo in her mind and finally, she took a hesitant step forwards.

He stared at her, shock still rooting him in his place.

She opened her mouth to speak but words did not come. Shaking hands reached up to caress his face and she closed her eyes in relief as she realized that this was not a dream. It was ironic that she had so many things to say to him and yet she could not tell him.

An avalanche of emotions welled up in her and she flung her arms around his waist, hot tears spilling over onto her cheeks before being washed away by the rain.

Soon, she felt his strong arms wrap around her petite frame as well and gently hold her closer. She could feel him shaking badly as well as she buried her head into his chest. Neither of them spoke for a long time.

Gradually, she pulled back away from him and stared into his eyes. A mixture of emotions flickered across her face. Anger, confusion, longing. They tore at her heart frantically but still, she did not know what to say to him. She licked her lips nervously and started.

"I…"

He smiled as a mutual understanding passed between them. Slowly, he raised a finger and placed it on her lips, silencing her. Looking purposively into her eyes, he spoke those three words for the first time in two years.

She inhaled deeply and tears welled up at the corner of her eyes again. She tried to speak once more but this time, he leaned forwards and captured her lips and she melted into his embrace. As they pulled away for the second time, he repeated those words again.

"I love you."

* * *

**I was inspired by Light's The Listening and Quiet :D and to my Retribution readers, I will work on that soon, no worries.**


	5. Two Wrongs Make It All Alright Tonight

**Two Wrongs Make It All Alright Tonight**

**Theme: Night**

**Pairings: Mystogan X Knightwalker, Jellal X Erza**

_So I check the weather, wherever you are, cause I wanna know if you can see the stars tonight. ~ John Mayer (Split Screen Sadness)_

He was leaning against the gates, eyes scanning the darkness for any signs of life. It had been a few days since she had left and here he was, still waiting for her to return.

Groaning, Mystogan sighed, letting out puffs of mist, and sat down. He shivered slightly with the winter chill as he gazed up towards the stars. The stars twinkled in the pitch black darkness, teasing him with its light. As they sparkled, Mystogan closed his eyes. He could never bear to stare at the stars for too long, it reminded him too much of Earthland.

It was really ironic, the way Erza Scarlet loved Jellal so much and yet was separated cruelly by a physical barrier. Mystogan had no such problems. He loved Knightwalker, that much was obvious, but they were separated by an _emotional_ barrier. Chuckling humourlessly, he wondered how it would be if Erza Scarlet switched places with Knightwalker.

But then he sat up guiltily. It just wasn't right to think like that. He bit his lip and inhaled deeply, running a hand through his blue hair. And although with each breath he took, his chest clenched painfully and his heart sank, he looked up at the stars once more.

He wondered if Knightwalker could see the stars tonight.

They were beautiful.

_Just like her._

* * *

Jellal opened his eyes slowly and watched the world shift into focus as his eyes became used to the dark. Throwing off his covers, he sat up in bed, chains hanging loosely from his arms and legs. He inhaled deeply and looked out of the bars of the small cell window just above his head.

Today was the day he had first met Erza ten years ago. He smiled as the name ghosted his lips. His memories were hazy but the name managed to strike a chord in him. It radiated warmth and kindness. Vaguely, he could hear himself whisper.

"Scarlet."

Just like the colour of her hair.

A grin broke out on his face.

"_That's the colour of your hair. That way, we'd never forget your name."_

And he hadn't broken that promise.

His grin faltered as he realized that he would probably never be able to see Erza again. Scoffing, he slumped back onto the bed, dejection evident in his posture.

The clouds parted slightly, allowing more of the silver light to creep into his cell, and Jellal found himself staring up at the cold moon. Angrily, he turned to go back to sleep as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

What was he thinking? Of course he would never be together with Erza.

_We don't even look at the same moon._

* * *

**This one is inspired by Split Screen Sadness by John Mayer, and the title is also from a line in the song. I wanted to show how cruel both situations were and actually how ironic it was.**

**If you don't understand the last line, well here's the story behind it. My friend lives in California and I live in Hong Kong. We were chatting over yahoo messenger and she told me one time that 'we don't look at the same moon'. Ever since, that stuck with me and it always made me quite sad just knowing that. Here, I have no idea where Jellal's prison is but let's just say it's not near Magnolia or Fairy Tail.**

**Note: A side note just to clarify. These one-shots are completely separate. They do not necessarily link together and they are no affiliated with my other stories :) Of course, feel free to read my other ones lol.**


	6. Colours

**Colours**

**Theme: Colours**

**Pairing: Jellal X Erza **

_No, I'm not colour blind. I know the world is black and white. ~ John Mayer (Stop This Train)_

Blue was the first colour she ever really saw.

He had smiled at her and stretched out his hand, offering her friendship, courage and strength. She had embraced him, accepting his leadership as he showed her the world through his eyes. And gradually, colour filled her world.

_It's the colour of your hair, that way I'll never forget it._

He had taught her the colour scarlet.

He had sworn that he would never forget her name and at that time, she had laughed at his promise, citing it as silly. Yet deep down inside, a crimson warmth had spread throughout her body.

Years later, he betrayed her at the Tower of Paradise and at that point, her world became black and white.

Those closest to her could also sense the change in her character. She withdrew from the world and vowed to follow the rules. Justice was all that mattered to her and she took great pride in ensuring that it was carried out. Suppressing her feelings behind an armoured façade, she locked away her heart and she would push people away from her because she was not ready to have her heart broken again. Just like he had done so with hers so many years ago.

His return shattered all of the protective barriers that she had set up and invoked emotions that she had never experienced in her life. It had hurt her that he could not remember the times that they had shared together and that she treasured more than life. Yet at the same time, she felt relieved that he still remembered her name.

He had kept his promise after all.

As the soldiers led him away, the sky turned a beautiful scarlet.

* * *

**Bleh, I liked the concept for this one-shot but I had difficulties writing this one so it's kinda lame and yes, I left out Mystogan's part during the Fighting Festival arc since I ran out of ideas.**


	7. Just To Say

**Just To Say**

**Theme: Message**

**Pairing: Jellal X Erza**

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now ~ Lady Antebellum (Need You Now)_

* * *

The man slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Staring at it for a moment, his finger slowly pressed down on the buttons. With each button he pressed, the beeping noise echoed throughout the room, resonating with the hesitation in his soul. As the phone line rang and connected, Jellal stood and gazed out of the windows of his high rise apartment.

_Walking out the door this morning wondering what it is that's going on with you._

"I am unable to take your call at the moment. Please leave a message after the tone."

_Beep._

"Hey," he started softly. Pausing momentarily, he composed himself and continued. "I know it's one in the morning but I just wanted to tell you something."

_Thinking of a way to say I'm sorry for something I'm not sure I do._

Jellal bit his lip as his heart sank. "I know you're angry at me and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did Erza. I…don't actually know what I did wrong to make you feel this way but if it hurt you that badly, I know it must have been my fault."

_Something must have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say 'come back to me'?_

Another pause and he sighed deeply.

"So yeah…I guess that was what I really wanted to tell you." His voice cracked but he pressed on. "But just so you know that…"

The tears ran down his cheeks and he choked on his words, gasping pitifully. His shoulders shook as his sobs racked his whole body and a shaking hand reached up to cover his face. Struggling to keep his emotions in check, Jellal swallowed forcefully and spoke once more, voice thick with emotion.

"I still care. I still care about you."

_I'll be here in the morning if you say stay, if you say stay to me._

The phone line went dead as Jellal hung up and the recording machine whirred into action.

Her hand reached for the machine as his voice faded and it floated on top of the 'delete' button hesitatingly. But then, she pressed the button next to it and the message replayed again.

As the message looped for the whole night, his voice echoed in her ears and she fell asleep with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Hmm, so I was actually inspired by Need You Now but when I was writing this, I kinda drifted to Safetysuit's Stay. I'm not a particular fan of songfics anymore, but the lyrics were just too good to pass up :) The dialogue here is a bit choppy but I wanted a more raw emotion injected into it and so I imagined the whole 'message' thing to be how I would speak if I was Jellal. And I guess this one was also inspired by true events. I had a friend and one day she just started to ignore me and get mad at me and stuff. Never found out what happened but I'm sure one of my friends know. But of course, I never did all the crying/leaving message kinda thing :P**

**Since I didn't like chapter 6, am I redeemed by this chapter?**

**And I knowwww, why is it I put all the angsty stuff for Jerza?**


	8. Just Open Your Eyes

**Just Open Your Eyes **

**Theme: Alive**

**Pairing: Mystogan X Knightwalker**

_She screamed his name as she watched him fall backwards, eyes glassy and unmoving, but her voice was lost in the midst of the battle. No one stopped to look at Jellal or to mourn his death. He was just another victim to fall to the enemy. It did not matter._

_The rain pounded down on them mercilessly. Even the heaven's seemed to weep for her._

_Erza burst through the clearing but her eyes widened as a spear hurtled towards her. She closed her eyes, resigned to her fate. Soon, she would be with him. _

_A grunt of pain snapped her out of her daze. Standing in front of her was Laxus, muscles strained to grab hold of the spear's tip. Blood from his hands stained the weapon and he dropped it heavily. _

_She made to continue on her way but a strong arm snaked its way around her waist and pulled her back. Laxus brought up his sword and sliced it across the enemy soldier's torso. Ignoring her screams of despair, he restrained Erza from running over to Jellal's body._

"_Stop it," he growled, "There's nothing you can do. He's gone."_

_She whipped around and slapped him fully across the face. Laxus stared back at her, eyes darkening, but soon he plunged his weapon into another soldier's chest. _

_He signaled for them to retreat. The blond grabbed at her wrist and he held her against his chest tightly as he whispered into her ear, "Stop it Erza. If you go, you'll be killed. Think about it. Think about Sieg."_

_She froze at his name and slowly, she crumpled into his arms. Erza could not see the tears on his cheeks as the rain washed over them, but she could tell that he was crying._

_Laxus picked her up and fled the scene. Although his face displayed no emotions, deep down, he hurt more than she did. The fact that he was unable to protect his king was enough to kill him._

_He had seen many deaths around him but he wasn't immune to it. He was simply numb to the feelings. Yet, he felt a little part of him die along with Jellal and at the same time, he truly understood the meaning of living._

_He still had a duty to fulfill._

* * *

"Hey, you could at least try," Laxus growled at the boy irritated.

Sieg looked up at him and turned away angrily. Something tugged at the captain's heartstrings as he gazed at the blue haired prince. It was uncanny the way he looked just like his father. He was almost like a clone.

Scowling, Sieg glared up at him. "Why are you always so harsh on me? I don't have to listen to you! I'm the prince and you're just an army captain!"

Laxus folded his arms and placed a hand on the boy's hand. Ruffling his hair, the blonde did not reply.

"You're not even my father…"

Laxus' hands clenched into fists and he hoisted the prince up by the collar. "No, I'm not. Your father was the twice the man I was and he still is."

But Sieg smirked at him defiantly. "He couldn't have been that great, considering how shitty you are."

At that point, Laxus lost control and he punched Sieg in the face.

"Don't. Talk. About. Him. That. Way." He threatened. "You know nothing about him! He went into the war so that Edolas would have a chance to survive. So that _you_ could survive. He went knowing that he would most likely die!"

Laxus was seething as he stomped over to where the prince had fallen. He knelt down, head bowed as the memories flooded his mind.

"_Promise me," Jellal insisted. "Promise me."_

_Laxus looked away reluctantly. "You're going to be fine. Nothing's gonna happen."_

_He caught sight of his king's face and he relented, exhaling loudly. "Fine…I promise to look after your kid and Erza if…"_

_Jellal grinned victoriously. "Thank you, Laxus."_

_The captain scoffed. "I won't have to keep this promise, just to say."_

Sieg bit his lip and slowly got to his feet. As he turned to leave, a hand caught his arm. Laxus was still staring at the ground, his face covered by shadows.

"Don't…ever let your mother hear you talk about your father like this, got it?"

Sieg nodded, guilt evident in his eyes, and he ran off.

Unbeknownst to him, tears were streaming down the captain's face.

_Jellal, how could you just leave like that?_

**Probably this might be slightly influence by my world from Retribution, with Laxus coming in and stuff. Something different.**


	9. Betting On Promises

**Betting On Promises**

"Look, I'm telling you Erza. He's going to leave you something in your locker again." He grinned cheekily.

The red head looked away, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Not today. Gray just left me a box of chocolates yesterday."

Jellal scratched his head and smirked nonchalantly. "That chicken. He's being doing that for what? Two weeks?" He scoffed. "He should really just go up to you and confess."

Erza opened her locker and punched him on the arm playfully. "You know I don't feel that way about him."

He tousled her hair and feigned innocence. "Really now? I always thought you had a thing for stripper dudes like him."

That comment earned him another blow but this time, it was aimed at his leg. Jellal grunted in pain. "How is it guys like violent tomboys like you?"

Erza proceeded to grab a book from her locker and smash it down on Jellal's head.

"I…give up. Spare me, Titania." Jellal groaned mockingly. He smiled as she turned away. "How about we bet on it?"

Erza stopped and turned back towards him. "What are the stakes?"

The boy pretended to think about it. "What do _you_ want if I lose?"

Erza grinned sadistically. "Hmm, you could confess to Gajeel that you're gay?"

Jellal whistled. "Gay for Gajeel? Kill me while you're at it, why don't you?" He leaned forwards and continued, "But if I win…"

Trailing off, he stared at Erza strangely as she held up a hand to silence him.

"What?"

Erza waved a hand and turned to leave. "I'm not going to lose, so you don't have to worry about it."

Jellal chuckled. "We'll see."

* * *

"So, did you get anything?"

Erza glared at him and hit him for the fourth time in the same day. "You put those gumballs in my locker!"

"Damn," he muttered, "how did you find out?"

"Natsu saw you."

Jellal ran a hand through his shocking blue hair. "All right, all right. I'll do it tomorrow. But if Levy ends up castrating me …" Another blow was aimed at his chest. "What now?"

"Gray still ended up leaving something in my locker," Erza rolled her eyes impatiently.

Jellal blinked once. "So…I win?"

Erza smacked her head against the wall as Jellal threw back his head and roared with laughter.

"What. Do. You. Want. Then?" She ground out between gritted teeth.

He wiped the tears from his eyes before he took a deep breath. "Phew. Are you busy tonight?"

"No…why?"

"Go on a date with me."

"Go on…a date with you?"

"Give me a chance," he pleaded with her.

She nodded slowly and blushed, and Jellal grinned triumphantly.

_Jellal Fernandes never loses._

* * *

**I promise to write a non-AU and non-angtsy Jerza one-shot later. Yes, I will.**

**This one-shot was kinda inspired by similar events that happened in my school last year. It was fairly amusing. And no, I don't like Gray X Erza but I do like Gajeel X Levy :)**


	10. In Repair

**In Repair**

**Theme: Forgiveness  
****Pairing: Mystogan X Knightwalker**

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? Would you get them if I did? ~ John Mayer (Dreaming with a Broken Heart)_

His hands clench tightly into fists as she screams for him to get out.

She picks up a nearby object and hurls it at him.

Coolly, he tilts his head and it smashes harmlessly against the wall behind him. He raises his hands in desperation, trying to reason with her but his words fall on deaf ears. The anger bubbling in him threatens to spill over any minute and he replies with an insult but there is no sting in his words.

She deflates suddenly, defeat evident in her posture. Her beautiful crimson locks cover her face but he knows that she is crying as her shoulders shake with each wracking sob. He gazes at her vulnerable form helplessly and takes a step forwards hesitantly.

She chokes out a harsh reply and he stops mid-step as her words sink in. It hurts him more than he had imagined and for a moment, he has no idea what to do. He tries to speak again but she lets loose another missile. This time, he doesn't even bother to dodge.

It hits him right in the face and he can feel his nose crack with the impact while the broken shards graze his face. The blood spatters onto the floor and trickles down his face but he is numb to the physical pain. It is nothing compared to the emotional pain he is feeling.

He closes his eyes at the sight of her collapsing onto the bed in a crumpled heap. He wants to comfort her, to hold her in his arms and whisper in her ear that everything is ok. But something tells him that it would only make matters worse for them. She has quieted down but he turns and leaves the room.

He needs to find a way to apologize before she leaves him for good.

* * *

It has already been two months since the fall out and every night for those past two months, he has been dreaming of her.

He is in a dark room, fingers dancing gracefully over the black and white keys of the grand piano as he plays a soft piano piece that he is familiar with. It is the piece that he had composed for her when they had started dating. The soothing melody whispers in his ears but he cannot hear what is being said. Gradually, his fingers speed up and a renewed energy courses through him. The wistful melody moves in time with the steady rhythm of his heart and he smiles.

Suddenly he stops, the last lingering note still ringing in his ears, and turns around. She is standing at the door.

He straightens up as she approaches, hips swaying enticingly. They are standing so closely that he can see the longing in his eyes - reflected in her sparkling orbs - and he leans closer, his hot breath mingling with hers.

Somehow, he manages to produce a brilliant bouquet of vivid red roses and he offers it to her, almost shyly. He can feel her warm touch as her fingers brush against his lightly as she reaches for them.

The dream suddenly dissolves around him and his eyes snap open. His room is still empty and for a moment, his heart sinks as reality comes back to him. But then, his eyes fall upon his hand and they widen with hope. Slowly, a gentle smile graces his lips.

The red roses that he has been holding every night for two months have finally disappeared.

* * *

**I deliberately wrote this one-shot very vaguely. I wanted to leave it up to your imagination as to what was being said, what was being thrown across the room and what happened in the end. I would say that there are two endings. First it could be that Knightwalker took the roses as a sign of forgiveness or if you prefer, somehow she got them in his dreams. Basically that was the idea I got from JM's song.**

**BTW, is malfunctioning and it is so irritating...**

**Now, I really have to work on CC before I get distracted again. –opens CC chapter- Oh wait, new manga chapter is out! –distracted-**


	11. Hey Mr DJ

**Hey Mr DJ**

**Pairing: Jellal X Erza  
****Theme: Dance  
****Warning: Possible mature content but does not contain lemons**

* * *

_You know I can take you straight to heaven if you let me, you know I could make your body levitate ~ Hollywood Undead (Levitate)_

He recognized her even though she was half hidden amidst the mass of bodies on the dance floor. The scarlet hair cascading down her shoulders shone under the multi-coloured lights as she made her way to the centre of the stage and his eyes followed her elegant figure hungrily. He downed his shot greedily and closed his eyes as the hard liquor trickled down his throat. The burning sensation slowly melted into his chest and Jellal let out a satisfied groan at the warmth. With a grunt, he ruffled his hair distractedly and glanced in her direction again.

She was letting loose, the alcohol having already numbed her senses. The flashing lights threw fading shadows across her, highlighting the way her blouse and jeans clung tightly to her every curve as she twisted and turned seductively. She was attracting a lot of attention and he smirked as Erza took turns teasing each hopeful guy beside her.

_Dancing in circles around them…_ he mused to himself. He tapped the bar surface and nudged the shot glass forwards. The white haired barman grinned and passed him another.

"Thanks," Jellal murmured, eyebrows furrowed slightly. Despite the way she danced, he could sense an air of frustration in her actions. She was dancing to let loose but at the same time, she was dancing to release her irritation. Her moves were graceful, yet there was a hint of anger behind them. He slammed his empty glass on the table and blinked rapidly. He could tell she was trying to blow off some steam.

He looked down as his phone vibrated. Slipping a hand into his pocket, he extracted the small gizmo and glanced at the caller id. He hesitated for a moment as he recognized the name and half debated whether to hang up or not. It wasn't that Jellal didn't like the guy but he really wasn't in the mood to pretend to be on friendly terms with Erza's boyfriend when she was literally shaking her ass in front of him. Sighing, the blue haired male answered the call.

"Simon."

The music being blasted out from the numerous speakers dotted around the room pounded in his brain and Jellal could start to feel a massive headache building up.

Simon was saying something over the line but it was almost like trying to talk in the middle of a rock concert. Jellal pushed himself up from his seat and struggled to his feet before making his way to the washroom.

"Hold on! Let me go somewhere quieter!" Jellal shouted into the receiver.

Cursing under his breath, he stumbled through the crowds and into the men's washroom.

"What is it?" He breathed out harsher than he had intended.

Simon took a deep breath and started. "We broke up."

Jellal quirked an eyebrow. "You two have broken up eight times for the past year. What's the big deal this time?"

"This time will be the last time. She couldn't take the strain in our relationship," Simon explained wearily.

"Well, sorry to hear that," Jellal replied smoothly, not sounding sorry at all. "But you're telling me this because…?"

"Because Erza's…angry at me" Simon replied, "and she's trying to get back at me by...I mean, she's going out, getting wasted…she's self-destructing."

"Self-destructing," Jellal repeated skeptically. "She's not a bomb, Simon. She can take care of herself. Stop worrying man…"

He was interrupted by Simon. "Jellal, please. I just don't want her to make a mistake against her better judgment in the heat of the moment."

The blue haired man did not speak and Simon took it as a sign to continue. "The reason I'm calling you is that she's been going to Fairy Tail recently and…I was hoping that you could watch out for her since you're a regular at the club anyway."

His eyes darkened before he closed them. Swallowing, he growled. "She's an adult now. I will try to make sure nothing goes _wrong_," he emphasized the word with disdain, "but I can't guarantee that I'll step in for no good reason."

He could hear Simon let out a loud sigh of relief but he continued before Simon could speak. "But I'm not going to do anything if she's hitting it off with someone else, yeah? She has the right to live her life and it's her choice to start over."

Crashing sounds echoed in his ear as Simon reacted angrily to Jellal's comment but still, he agreed reluctantly.

"Thanks Jellal." Simon muttered.

"Whatever."

Jellal hung up and slipped the phone back into his pocket. He rolled up the sleeves of his charcoal shirt, exposing his strong muscular forearms and the inky black flames tattoos adorning them. Wrenching the door open, he rejoined the crowds and faded into the shadows.

The sudden lack of light was disorientating and somehow, he found himself among the crowds, moving to the music as the red and blue lights sparkled around him.

Irritation gnawed at him as he caught sight of Erza. She was engaged in a seemingly harmless banter with another man but Jellal could seem him move closer towards her as she raised her hands and placed them against his chest, trying to put some distance between them subtly.

Simon was too naïve. After all, all's fair in love and war, right?

He strode over confidently and slapped a hand over the man's shoulder. He turned and Jellal shot him an icy glare.

"Back off man, that's my girl," He snarled.

The man glanced at Jellal, taking note his muscular build and tattoos and muttered a quick apology, deciding that it wasn't worth getting killed by the yakuza.

Erza eyed Jellal cautiously. Usually, she hated when guys fought over her like dogs fighting over a piece of meat. But then again, _he _had always been different from the others.

"Did Simon send you after me, _Jellal Fernandes_?" She asked coldly, chocolate brown eyes darkening into a solid onyx.

He flashed her a smile but he kept his distance. "I'm offended. Can't a guy get to know a lovely lady like you better, _Erza Scarlet_?"

She scoffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder in one swift motion. "Why is it that I don't believe you?" She asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously, daring him to make his move.

He shifted his weight as he danced to the beat of the music, laughing easily. "Well, I'm sure we can get to know each other better. You're new around these parts and this is my territory, so why don't you show what you got?"

"Sounds like a challenge," Erza smirked and she started to circle him, a finger resting on his shoulder lightly as she strutted around him seductively, teasingly. And she was off.

With her back to him, she starting swaying to the fast beat, hips moving gracefully left and right and his eyes followed them hungrily. Erza turned around, catching the look in his eye, and pranced over to him. He didn't move as her body molded against his and she moved up and down, never breaking eye contact. A shiver rang down his spine as her fingers trailed down his back and he swallowed as they made their way to his chest and his abdomen.

Her tongue darted out quickly, wetting her lips as she sensed his stomach muscles tighten with anticipation. She shuffled backwards slightly, her body brushing against his teasingly but still, he didn't move, choosing not to invade her personal space as readily as she had done to his.

The redhead shot him a grin. "What? You wanted me to show you my moves but you won't show me yours?"

Jellal grinned and slipped behind her easily. "And I thought that you would never ask," he murmured softly.

They were so close now that their hot bodies molded together and they danced passionately, releasing all of their pent up frustration and at the same time, both displaying overwhelming amounts of lust as they fought for dominance and control.

Jellal slipped his arms around her slim waist and his hands moved downwards slowly to rest on her hips as he pushed them to match his rhythm. She was good, very good in fact. He pressed forwards, grinding against her butt and the friction sent him into a frenzy as his pants tightened ever so slightly.

She sensed the change in pressure and smirked. "Like it?"

He didn't answer but instead leant forward and nuzzled the tender skin on her neck, kissing it lightly as Erza closed her eyes. She raised her hands above her head and her fingers entangled in his messy blue locks. Taking her actions as permission to take things up a new level, his hands moved to her stomach, which was exposed as her shirt was pulled up slightly. She shivered at the warmth of his hands on her sensitive skin and she turned around so that they were facing each other.

"Let's say every guy in this room would kill to be me at the moment," he whispered in her ear.

Erza grinned smugly but refused to return the compliment and stoke his ego. Slipping her hands around his neck, she pressed her body against his once more and started grinding. She could feel his breath on her face and she leaned forwards, lips brushing against Jellal's ever so softly. Suddenly, she pushed him away and sauntered off to dance with a shirtless guy, only sparing him a coy backwards glance.

Jellal's eyes narrowed at the challenge but he smirked at her gesture. She was teasing him, toyed with his feelings until he had fallen for her completely before leaving him, daring him to chase after her. Still, he didn't want to seem too desperate or overprotective. He took a step forwards only to be stopped in his tracks as a slender hand snaked around his muscular torso. A glance told him that it was none other than his regular dance partner, Ultear Milkovich.

"You seem tense tonight, Jellal," she purred in his ear and pushed a glass into his hand. "Why don't we loosen up?"

He downed it quickly, never taking his eyes off the redhead. His grip on the glass loosened but he ignored it as the glass shattered around his feet. The man snapped his fingers and this caught the attention of the DJ. The blonde grinned at his friend and nodded in understanding. After a few spins, the song switched to something faster and more energetic.

Jellal sent a meaningful smirk at Erza's direction and joined Ultear.

Well, two can play the game.

His movements became more erratic and more unpredictable but still managed to flow seamlessly with the music. The two of them moved simultaneously, perfectly in synch. This was his turf, their dance. Jellal had danced with Ultear for so long that the both of them just about could read each other's minds.

She was on her knees, hands sliding up his pants and eyes lingering lustfully at his belt buckle. But her hands slid under his shirt, rubbing against his hard abs before teasing open the buttons one by one, deliberately taking her time. Her fingers grazed his collar bone roughly and her hips grinded against his groin easily. Jellal jerked forwards at the contact and his shirt fell open, exposing his perfectly formed chest and his six pack.

"You're distracted," mused Ultear thoughtfully.

Jellal scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself."

Suddenly, he decided that enough was enough and he wanted Erza _now_. And Jellal always got what he wanted.

He shifted around Ultear and he could feel Erza's piercing gaze burn into his back.

He was a brilliant dancer, no doubt about it. His movements radiated unrivalled confidence and this attracted Erza more than anything. Flicking her partner's chest lightly, she made to move on to another guy, this time with pink hair. However, she found her way blocked by someone. Looking up, her eyes widened slightly as she recognized the man's shocking blue hair.

"Enough," he breathed out, voice husky with emotion.

"Wha…?"

She was cut off as Jellal crashed his lips against hers eagerly, ignoring the envious stares he was receiving from both the females and males around him. His hands wandered down her back and he hugged her tightly against his chest. He didn't realize that they were still swaying to the music until they broke apart for more air and both stared at each other, panting hard.

She smiled at the mischievous twinkle in his eyes as his fingers threaded between hers and he pulled her towards the exit.

"Now, why don't you let me show you what I can _really_ do, hmm?"

* * *

**Wehey! Characters I managed to stick in here without naming them!**

**DJ – Laxus  
****Bartender – Shou  
****Shirtless dude – Gray  
****Pink haired dude - Natsu**

**I made Jellal into an asshole here :) I was aiming for a lustful / promiscuous relationship though and damn, I hated doing research for this fic. Research as in research for dancing…in clubs. I don't dance personally and my friends weren't particularly helpful in this aspect so I turned to my best friend, the internet. Insanely awkward I can tell you. **

**Then I turned to (club) music for inspiration. Usually I use one song for one one-shot as inspiration but here I used:**

**Promiscuous – Nelly Furtado  
****Like a G6 – Far East Movement  
****Dance Floor Anthem – Good Charlotte  
****Elevator – Flo Rida  
****The Way I Are – Timbaland  
****DJ Got Us Falling In Love - Usher  
Levitate - Hollywood Undead**


	12. Six in the Morning

**Six in the Morning**

**Theme: Letters**

**Pairing: Jellal X Erza**

_I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you. Each one a line or two, 'I'm fine baby, how are you?' I would send them but I know that it's just not enough. My words were cold and flat and you deserve more than that. ~ Michael Bublé (Home)_

Lavin had been around for 5 long years. He had seen prisoners come and go every day, and everyday, life was nothing but a routine for him. He would wake up at 3am and take over for the morning shift from 4am till 4pm, standing guard at the prisoners' cells in block F.

Block F was where the most dangerous criminals were kept. Anti-magic steel bars lined the hallway and all the prisoners wore anti-magic collars that could electrocute them if they tried to escape.

Standing guard was an insanely boring job and over the years, Lavin had learnt to pass the time more quickly by observing each and every prisoner there.

He hated the criminals there. Every one of them had committed heinous crimes. One of them had gone on a killing spree, murdering over thirty people in less than a month. Another one had led a dark guild and taken out ten other guilds before the Council had stepped in. Numerous others were imprisoned here for attempting to resurrect Zeref. He shuddered at the thought but his eyes trailed along the cells in front of him.

He had seen it all. Some would hide in the corner of their cells and mutter to themselves, or even sing in extreme cases. Some would train their bodies, praying that they would one day break out of this hellhole. Some would stare blankly out of the small window of their cell, reminiscing of the past.

But there was one prisoner who was different. He would often lean against the bars of his cell and stare up at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face. He never seemed to think about anything, never seemed to think of his past and this made Lavin really curious.

Lavin had asked around quickly and had found that said prisoner was no other but the infamous Jellal Fernandes, infiltrator of the Magic Council and the man who had attempted to revive Zeref using the Tower of Heaven. Lavin had wasted no time in scrutinizing the blue haired man but for some reason, he could not bring himself to hate the man.

Jellal did not seem like a psychopathic dark mage. Instead, he was kind and polite, always greeting his captors with a gentle smile, with sadness pooling in his onyx eyes. He never spoke much, preferring to keep to himself. And it was a moment of pity that had led Lavin to agree to give him a few pieces of paper and a pencil. From that moment onwards, Jellal developed a new habit.

Every morning at six, Jellal would extract a precious piece of paper and start writing on it, using the sunlight streaming in from his window as a source of light. After a while, he would sit back and read it tiredly before he would fold it into the shape of a letter neatly. Lavin had noticed that Jellal would slip the piece of paper into his pants before he lined up for his turn to go to the washroom. And as soon as he reached the washroom, he would throw it into the rubbish bin.

This carried on for a few weeks and soon, Lavin found himself saving the letter when everyone had left. At the end of his shift, he would open the crisp letter and read it.

All of the letters were addressed to someone named Erza Scarlet.

In fact, they were really nothing special. Each one contained only a line or two.

At first, they talked about his daily routine, almost as if he was a soldier writing to his loved one. Then his letters grew longer steadily over time. They delved into more serious topics, mainly revolving around his memory loss, and there were times when he would slip in random facts that he suddenly remembered, such as that he remembered that she had always wanted to try strawberry cake or how they always played pretend in the tower. After about a year or so, he had started to write about his feelings. Jellal never confessed or admitted anything explicitly, but he often dropped subtle hints here and there.

And it was the raw emotions in those letters that touched Lavin deeply, prompting him to keep them for Jellal's sake. He couldn't bear to think that the blue haired man had given up so easily. When the time came for a select few prisoners to be granted the privilege of having visitors, Lavin had put forward Jellal's name.

As soon as permission was granted, Erza had come to visit Jellal. The two of them were separated by an anti-magic barrier but Lavin could still see the pure undiluted joy in his eyes as they sparkled with hope. They had talked for hours, way more than the time allowed, but Lavin had let it slide. And as Jellal was led back to his cell, flanked by four guards, Lavin had approached the redhead.

"Will you come again soon?" He had asked, voice thick with emotion.

She had stared at him blankly before answering. "Hopefully I can, but as an S-class mage, I've got a lot of missions to cover."

She had then turned to leave but he had stopped her. Slowly, he had extracted two letters from his pocket, one which had been written the day before and the other today, and handed it to her. Ignoring her confused frown, he had merely replied, "Come again soon and I'll give you two more. I've got a year's worth of them."

And as Erza unfolded the letter, Lavin had turned away, eyes closed in satisfaction.

He had not turned back at the sound of her muted sobs.

* * *

**Started this on March 11****th****, never really felt satisfied with it but having failed to update anything for so long, I'll just publish it.**


	13. Selfish

**Selfish**

_I can't spell it out for you, no it's never gonna be that simple. If you just realize what I just realized, we'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now ~ Realize (Colbie Caillat)_

She is granted one visit to the prisoner. After reuniting for one hour, it is time for her to leave. Before she does, Jellal stares at her with compassionate eyes and asks her through the glass.

"Erza, how much do you love me?"

She does not answer as emotions overwhelm her. He smiles sadly.

"They say that you can come and visit one week later. Will you come?"

Erza nods quickly. Jellal leans forwards and asks another question and she can hear a hint of sorrow laced in his tone.

"So for this week, even though you can't talk to me or see me, can you stay faithful to me? Can you love me only?" He looks straight into her eyes. "Will you wait for me?"

The female looks at him questioningly but decides not to ask and instead nods once more. She doesn't trust herself to speak. Is this his way of testing her?

He smiles a genuine smile, eyes hidden by his blue bangs. "If you manage to do so, I'll give you something next time. Something to remember me by."

As she leaves, Jellal closes his eyes tiredly. He knows what he is doing is selfish but he cannot bear to know that she might be with someone else.

She returns one week later only to find that Jellal had been executed the day before. Erza breaks down and collapses onto the floor. He was gone and she had not been there for his final moments.

A hand comes down on her shoulder gently and she looks up at the person. Mest stares down at her sadly but it is what he is holding that captures her attention. He hands her a letter and walks away quickly.

With shaking hands, her fingers fumble with the flat and she slides open the envelope. Erza extracts the thin piece of paper and starts to read it.

It is five pages long but what really sticks in her mind is the last line on it.

_You did well this week baby. Now can you do the same once more? Can you wait for me forever this time?_


	14. Watercolour

**Watercolour**

**Pairing: Mystogan X Knightwalker**

**Theme: Seasons**

* * *

_Half of my heart's got a grip on the situation, half of my heart takes time. ~ Half of My Heart (John Mayer)_

* * *

It was during the annual summer ball when he had cornered her in an empty hallway, far from prying eyes. The party was in full swing downstairs in the grand hall but the silence was deafening as he asked her to marry him for the very first time.

Erza stood there unmoving and he did the same, fists clenching and unclenching in anxiety. She gave a small burst of laughter, humourless, almost mocking because he should have known better. Still, the redhead looked into his eyes, a sympathetic smile tugging at the corner of her lips, and said no in a soft voice. He hadn't chased after her or tried to convince her otherwise. Instead, he had nodded politely in understanding and watched wordlessly as she swept past him and headed back to her room.

She closed the door behind her quickly, her heart pounding furiously against her chest. Her face was running a fever and she rested her cheek against the cool surface, trying to stop the world from spinning.

She wasn't trying to lead him on. She didn't want to do this to him. She knew that he loved her more than life and was more than ready to commit himself completely to her. But the problem wasn't him. She just wasn't ready to start this new chapter in her life. She wasn't ready for him and it hurt her to know that he was utterly crushed by her rejection.

* * *

_Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you that I can't keep loving you with half of my heart._

* * *

The next time Jellal asked her the same question was two years later.

She wandered across the training grounds to the lake after a routine training session with her squadron. The crisp leaves fell down around her as the trees shed their robes of orange and red, rendering the grassy banks a multi-coloured carpet. The sunlight reflected off the rippling waters, glistening brightly.

Jellal stepped through the clearing quietly. She did not notice his presence and he approached her nervously. As she turned to face him, he shuffled around anxiously and asked her to marry him for the second time. Erza did not reply but instead extended a hand and proceeded to shove him into the lake casually, almost as if it was part of her daily routine. By the time Jellal resurfaced, gasping for air, she was long gone.

Erza ran back to the palace. Deep down, she knew that she loved him but there was still something holding her back, something that prevented her from admitting the truth, something that stopped her from loving him with her whole heart. She had no idea what it was but it made her feel insecure.

* * *

_Half of my heart's got a real good imagination, half of my heart's got you._

* * *

Jellal asked her to marry him in the winter two years later just as the snow had settled. He was set to lead the troops out against an invading army the next day and had decided to ask before the battle in case something went horribly wrong. She buried her face in her arms, hiding the tears streaming down her face, but still, she could not say yes. The man hugged her once and whispered a promise to return safely before he left swiftly, never looking back.

Erza later heard that Jellal had single handedly destroyed the enemy troops as he went on a mad rampage. Laxus had never seen his friend so angry before.

It was then that she realized what was holding her back. It was the fear that she wasn't good enough for him. He was kind and caring but she was cold and cruel. He preferred peace but she lusted for violence. They were complete opposites of one another, so why did he love her as much as he did? Why did he persist even though she tried time after time to push him away?

* * *

_Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you that half of my heart won't do._

* * *

Spring came and the sakura trees came into full bloom. Pink petals drifted with the wind and fell down upon the grass where he sat. Jellal shifted from his position so that he was on one knee facing her, and he asked her for one last time.

This time, she said yes.

Because he loved her and…

"To love was not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly." Jellal said.

"Dad, that has got to be the cheesiest story I've ever heard in my life," Sieg muttered, a look of disgust on his face.

Jellal ruffled his son's hair fondly. "But every word is true."

A loud bang sounded as someone hit him over the head with a large book and the king turned around, eyes watering. "What was that?" He asked.

Erza scoffed loudly. "That's a load of crap. Nothing of that sort happened."

Sieg looked at his mother with wide eyes. "So what really happened?"

As Erza launched into her own version of Jellal's proposal, as opposed to his 'completely-made-up-versions-of-_proposals_', Jellal smiled to himself.

Because he knew that every word that he had said was true.

* * *

**This is 3/8 of today's update! For a longer explanation, go read the author's note in chapter 17 of Retribution.**

**Inspired by Philyra's fic**


	15. Release

**Release**

**Pairing: Mystogan X Knightwalker**

His hands trailed down her bare back as she lay on her stomach on her bed. Her skin was smooth and soft to touch and Jellal shifted slightly so that he was straddling her, his thighs pressed tightly against her pelvis. Her back was slick with sweat and he placed his hands on her hip reassuringly.

"This might hurt a little," Jellal murmured.

"It's been an hour already," Erza closed her eyes. "Just pull the damn thing out already, you make it sound like we haven't done it before."

Jellal rolled his eyes and said teasingly, "Well, it's not my fault it's so damn big. And it's really tight ok?"

She could feel his finger trace around the opening in circles and she bit back a moan. "Stop fooling around Jellal," she said dangerously and he chuckled. The female growled under her breath but she winced as Jellal slowly did as he was ordered. She could feel it scrape roughly against her skin and a small trickle of blood oozed out from the opening. The both of them let out a collective sigh.

Jellal held up the large wooden splinter and scrutinized it under the light before tossing it onto the tray beside him. "That's the last one."

Erza flipped over quickly, causing him to roll off the bed and fall onto the floor. He let out a small grunt, the breath knocked out of him, but he didn't move. He smiled as he stared up at the ceiling. "Be more careful next time, ok?"

The female turned away so that he couldn't see her reddening face. "Shut up."

Jellal grinned but did not reply. Instead, he got to his feet and jumped back onto the bed, both hands placed on either side of her head. "So, can we start now?"

Her hands wandered up to his collar bone as she started to unbutton his shirt.

That was all the answer he needed.

* * *

**This is 6/8 of today's update! For a longer explanation, go read the author's note in chapter 17 of Retribution.**


	16. Winner

**Winner**

"Strip poker," Shou slapped the pack of cards down onto the table, eyes gleaming deviously. "We're betting with money as well of course."

Simon folded his arms across his broad chest and glanced over at Jellal, whose face was steadily turning red. "It's not a problem is it, Jellal?"

Jellal scoffed. "No, I'm game with poker."

Wally grinned and handed out the cards to Shou, Simon, Jellal, Erza and himself. They then placed their chips in the centre of the table before the five of them busied themselves with discarding cards and drawing more cards. Jellal glanced at his cards and nudged a few more chips forward. The others either met his bet or upped theirs and he hid a smirk as he pretended to glare at his cards.

Shou grinned. Slowly, he flipped his cards over. "Read and weep! Four of a kind! Tell me I haven't won!"

Erza groaned as Simon leaned back in his chair, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Wally sighed and Shou leaned forwards to take his winnings.

"You haven't won," Jellal jerked his head towards his hand. He fanned his cards out on the table. "My straight flush of ten, nine, eight, seven and six beats your four of a kind of four aces and a ten."

Shou let out a cry and flopped back in his seat. "Damn it Jellal, you've never played poker before!"

Jellal gestured for the others to strip. "Doesn't mean I can't win on my first try, right?"

Shou growled as the cards were dealt once more. "Again!"

They went for another nineteen rounds. Shou was left in nothing but his boxers whereas Wally still had a shirt and trousers on. Simon was topless but had managed to keep everything on from his waist downwards and Jellal had only removed his tie. Erza was clad only in her bra and panties and she was nervous to say the least.

"Last round," Simon called out and the others murmured their agreement.

Jellal's face darkened visibly as he glanced at his cards. He looked up and surveyed the other players. Shou was broke already and Wally's hand was terrible. He could sense Wally's discomfort easily. Simon was looking pleased with himself and Jellal resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That guy was definitely looking forward to sneaking a peak at Erza's naked body.

Shou sighed melodramatically and folded. Wally hesitated and followed suit. Simon quirked an eyebrow but he did not say anything. Instead, he raised his bet. Jellal did the same and Erza called it. Simon raised his bet once more as did Jellal. Erza called it again and this cycle continued for a few more times before Jellal shoved all of his chips into the middle.

"I'm all in," Jellal declared and glared at Simon, challenging him to do the same. The man stiffened slightly and glanced nervously at his cards. Jellal leaned back casually, a comfortable and confident air around him, and his fingers stroked the back of his cards. He could feel Erza's gaze boring into the side of his face as her eyes flickered between the two male, who were promptly ignoring her. This was just between Simon and him.

"You know what?" Jellal reached for his wallet and counted out a few notes. "I'll throw in something extra."

Simon closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "I fold."

Jellal smirked. Simon was so easy to bluff. He glanced at Erza. She was the one who had everything to lose after all.

Her eyes hardened in determination and she reached for her purse as well. "I call it."

Slowly, she lay down her cards with shaking hands. "Straight Flush. King, Queen, Jack, ten and nine."

Four pairs of eyes stared at him intently and Jellal leaned back. He glanced at his cards, a sad smirk on his face.

Ace.

King.

Queen.

Jack.

Ten.

_Royal Flush._

The blue haired man ran a hand through his unruly locks and placed his cards on the table facedown. "You got me."

Jellal smiled as Erza let out a triumphant cry and he took off his shirt.

Although he hadn't won any money tonight, he was feeling quite good because she was happy and that was all that mattered.

And of course, no one was going to see his girl naked. Not when he was still the Champion of the World Series of Poker.

Yes, he was the real winner tonight.

* * *

**This is 7/8 of today's update! For a longer explanation, go read the author's note in chapter 17 of Retribution.**

**What can I say? I don't know anything about poker. If there are some mistakes, sorry about that. It's hard to find simple poker rules online.**

**I would have to say I had to write this after watching this episode of Friends. The only way Erza wouldn't have to reveal her naked glory was if Simon (assuming he has a better hand) folded and Jellal lost, so Jellal had to bluff Simon into folding and lose. **


	17. Voids

**Voids**

He entered wordlessly, eyeing the subdued figure sitting on the bed, knees drawn up to her chest. He let out a breath and turned back towards the door, slipping out as silently as he had entered.

She stared unwaveringly out the window, eyes following the loose beads of water easing down the glass panes. As the heavens let out a thunderous roar, the red head hugged herself tighter. The blinding flash illuminated the dark room, throwing shadows across her slender figure. Hollowness resonated in her heart as hot tears trickled down her cheeks. A hand swiftly reached up to wipe them away but her quivering shoulders betrayed her emotion.

She raised her head. Biting her lip, she placed a hand against the glass, shivering ever so slightly as the heavens cried along with her. An emptiness settled into her heart. Her hands balled into fists. Nostalgic memories ran through her head and she unconsciously wrapped her arms protectively around her.

A loud crash thundered, seemingly cracking the air. Thunderstorms always made her feel so alone, so hollow, so empty. The temperature in the room seemed to drop and she instinctively froze before numbly sinking back onto the bed.

What had gone so wrong? What did she do that had caused everything to crash and burn? What had gone so wrong that she had lost a friend? She didn't know and she probably never would. Summers were supposed to bring warmth. Summers were supposed to bring comfort. An everlasting sunshine that would illuminate her world. But her world, her world was crumbling.

The door creaked open and a familiar presence entered. He switched on the small desk lamp and placed a steaming hot mug onto the table. Pulling the blanket off his shoulder, he gently wrapped it around her small frame and knelt down. Onyx eyes clashed with raven ones. Straightening up, the blue haired boy stepped forwards and enveloped the girl in a warm embrace. She froze, startled, but slowly eased into his embrace before returning the favour, tears pouring from her eyes. He did not move for what seemed like an eternity, gently kissing the top of her head.

The thunder roared once more. A fond smile tugged at the corner of his lips. The cruel fury of the storm battled against the window, trying to engulf her world, but he stood still, taking the full brunt of it. The contrast between the two worlds was evident and his slowly overspilled into hers. He radiated warmth and confidence. She felt secure in his arms, no longer bitter, no longer hurt.

He eased up, smiling. Turning around, he picked up the mug with one hand and placed it into hers. The boy clasped her hands and pressed them against the mug lightly, allowing the warmth to spread through her cold fingers. Adjusting the blanket around her shoulders, he sat beside her, one arm wrapped around her shoulders.

She looked up and smiled. He could see the unspoken gratitude and relief in her eyes and he gazed up at the ceiling, cheeks burning up. She rubbed her fingers against the warm mug before taking a small sip. The sweetness trickled down her throat and she could feel the warmth seep into her stomach. She sighed contentedly. Staring down at the swirling liquid, she smiled once again.

It was the little things that mattered after all.

* * *

**There's a great thunderstorm right now as I'm writing this so I figured I might use it. I love thunderstorms personally. They make me feel warm, secure and cosy when I'm indoors. It's also beautiful (in my opinon). But sometimes, I get the nostalgic feeling that I want to cry along with the storm, stand under the rain and feel the hollowness welling up inside of me. So I put two contrasting views here. Also, throughout this chapter, I have not used names. I wanted to try out this new writing style but obviously not for every chapter. Also, you might have noticed that there is no sound in the whole chapter (apart from the thunder), no words spoken. Sometimes, it's the little things you do that conveys everything you want to say. Words mean nothing sometimes. It's a connection that can be felt by the way you act.**

* * *

**Well that would be the old description up there. This is a chapter from an old Jerza story which I thought I'd put back up again :)**


	18. Instincts and Reflexes

**Instincts and Reflexes**

When that disfigured lump, or blob, so called Ichiya hurtled towards Erza at such a speed, Jellal did the only thing he could. He threw himself at her, shielding her from such a monstrosity as any gentleman would, or in this case any right minded person, and pushed her into the water.

Of course, it was only natural that he would push her in the chest. It would have been way too hard to tackle her waist underwater or to aim for her face, considering he could have broken her nose and squashed it into a mass (he shuddered at the thought). It was, of course, a matter of reflex rather than because of his subconscious thoughts when he had done that.

Not that he had been admiring her breasts for the past minute or so when she was talking to him. No, of course not, that would make him a pervert.

And by all means, he was not groping her. Although he had to admit that they were oh so soft but yet quite perky.

He coloured at the thought and coughed nervously.

Then, his survival instincts kicked in at long last and he withdrew his hands sharply, although he was pretty sure that she could tell that they had lingered there for a tad bit too long. But hey, who could blame him? He was a hot blooded male and she was his sexy half naked crush.

Absolutely understandable in his opinion.

Now, he mused to himself as she sat on his face, what could she be thinking about now?


	19. Red

**Warning:** Mentions of sex

**Red**

_Describe a colour without using the word._

He loves the colour.

It reminds him of her beautiful hair, the way it tumbles down her shoulders in waves, soft and silky as he runs his hands through them; it reminds him of her favourite dress and how it feels against his fingertips as he runs them down her sides and pulls her close to his chest, swaying gently to the music that dances around them; it reminds him of the very first bracelet he's ever given her and how captivating she looks as it sparkles under the ballroom lights when she brushes a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

It's the flush that flares up her cheeks when he leans forwards and whispers sweet things in her ear, fingers dancing and tracing down her spine lovingly, showering her with promises that he would give her everything that she desired, that she deserved, and nothing less. It's the fire in her brown eyes, burning with such an unusual intensity that he can almost feel her love settle around him like a thick blanket, warm and comforting.

He loves the colour.

It's what he sees when his eyes flicker down to her lips before he captures them tenderly as she shrugs off her clothes, the two of them stumbling over to the bed. It's what he hears when he feels the pulse of her beating heart against his bare skin, steady and true. It's the colour that runs down her thighs as he kisses the tears from her cheeks. And it's a reminder when her fingers dig into his back, leaving deep scratches down its length as they move together as one in sync with their pounding hearts, gasps and moans echoing throughout the room – he is hers and hers alone.

It's her colour.

And it's all over his hands as he cradles her to his chest, choking back the tears that threaten to fall. It starts to fade away like the dying embers in her eyes, the world blurring into a swirl of grey and white until he can no longer see the colour. But it lingers in the air, invisible against the backdrop of the fiery sunset, taunting and mocking him for his helplessness, his _incompetence_. He has failed her, again, and with that thought, it returns full force - it's in his screams and behind the arcane madness in his eyes. He sees it clearer then ever now. It's all he can see.

He loves and hates the colour.

Because it reminds him of her.

It's her colour.

* * *

**Author's note**:

I'm back after 2 years. And leaving again lol. Jerza or Mystwalker works for this so yeah. Saw this thing on tumblr and really wanted to try my hand at it.


End file.
